


Simple Pleasures

by colorofmymind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they are so soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/pseuds/colorofmymind
Summary: Winter is Merlin’s least favorite season, but he's found a solution to surviving bitter cold nights—by spending them in the arms of the man he loves.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Simple Pleasures

Winter is Merlin’s least favorite season. He remembers the harsh winters in Ealdor that killed all the crops and took most of the precious livestock with it. The snow that blanketed the fields, the ice that froze up the river only served as a reminder of how dead the Earth seemed, and the weather alone made his magic feel muted, as though it were waiting for spring to once again be free-flowing. As a young child, there were nights cold enough that sometimes he would curl up under his ratty blanket and channel his magic with enough concentration to conjure a small flame in his hands to warm his shivering frame. That had been well and good until the blanket caught on fire, and he awoke to his mother screaming and dousing him with a water pail. 

The castle of Camelot certainly provides more protection from the unrelenting chill, but drafts are common in many rooms, including his quarters attached next to Gaius’. Though, circumstances would have it now so that frigid winter nights don’t involve either him setting fire to the bed or freezing to death. 

“Move over,” Lancelot murmurs gently from behind him, slotting a leg in between Merlin’s own. 

Merlin acquiesces easily enough despite the narrow bed they occupy, fighting a content hum from slipping from his lips as the other man settles in comfortably next to him. His mind is only slightly drooping from the drinks he indulged in at the Winter Solstice festival, though neither he nor Lancelot were downing the tankards of mead like Gwaine. 

“How did you get in here?” 

“I could keep it a secret,” the knight lightly teases, placing a sweet kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck. “Just to compete with your own.”

Grinning to himself, Merlin shifts somewhat awkwardly in the bed, tangling his and Lancelot’s legs together until he can face the other man. If either of them leans an inch to their right or left, they would fall flat on their arses on the unforgivingly cool floor, so there is nothing left to do other than press up flush against each other. 

“Ha, very funny. Except you forget one thing,” Merlin says. 

“And that is?” 

“There are no secrets between us.”

No more words pass between them after a kiss to the corner of Lancelot’s mouth devolves into something more exquisite, and Merlin feels a pleasant heat sink into his stomach and tingle in his hands and feet, as though his entire body is aglow. He is warm, at last, in Lancelot’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be way longer as you can probably tell but unfortunately I've got a week of work ahead of me and no time ;; but I thought I'd share what I have as a nice vignette of their very sweet relationship. This was written for the Merlin/Lancelot discord server's monthly prompt challenge, with this month's prompt being Merlin and Lancelot around the holidays. 
> 
> I run the server and you can join it here (if you're interested!): https://discord.gg/SSTurFpbvn


End file.
